


A Paper Heart

by Choice_Bit_of_Callico



Category: Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears (2020), Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choice_Bit_of_Callico/pseuds/Choice_Bit_of_Callico
Summary: Phryne and Jack return from their desert adventure. They have decided to keep their relationship a secret from the larger public, fearing it could put Jack’s job in jeopardy, but when Phryne is asked to assist with a case, they come to find out a heart exposed is a delicate thing, and tears as easily as paper.
Relationships: Hugh Collins/Dorothy "Dot" Williams, Phryne Fisher & Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 44
Kudos: 121





	1. Paper Thin

MELBOURNE  
October 2nd, 1929  
12:18 AM

Jimmy staggered down the alley. He was in desperate search of something - and he needed it - quickly . He felt his body weakening. Sweat poured down his face. He had chills that shook his entire body, but the worst part was his head. His head felt the worst, like it would explode.

He dropped to his knees and crawled, feeling for the door, and he found it. With a weak scrape of his hand, like a dog begging to be let in from the cold, he knocked. The door swung open not a moment later, and a tall figure stood in the shadows. The light from the end of his cigarette was all that could be seen .

“Please..help me..” Jimmy uttered weakly up at the figure in the doorway. The figure leaned down and blew smoke directly into Jimmy’s face, causing a coughing fit. “Please!” He requested again between bouts of coughing.

“Sure, Jimmy...I’ll help you.” The figure spoke deeply and with so much saccharine in his voice, he could only interpret it as menacing. Jimmy, now laying on the ground, struggling to breathe, moaned. The figure put his fingers up to his face, and a long, loud whistle came next, followed by feet crunching on gravel.

Jimmy’s eyes could no longer stay open. Though the throbbing pain had receded in his skull, wet, warm stickiness had replaced it on his face.

“I don’t care where you take him, just make sure you take him away from here.” The figure said, addressing the two men before him, and lacking any compassion in his voice.

Jimmy’s world came to a small pinpoint, and he winked out as he was being dragged away.

WARDLOW  
October 2nd, 1929  
8:00 AM

All was quiet at the Fisher household, save for the noises coming from the boudoir.

Jack leaned against the headboard. Hot, panting breaths grazed his ear as Phryne rose above him. She slid over his cock; she took what she needed. She was blissfully naked aside from her black silk robe. It had slid down and dangled off her shoulders like a cape. All he could do was look up at her and worship her like she so deserved. He was completely at her mercy - and why should the bedroom be any different from when they were out in the field?

His fingers left imprints on her hips, as he resisted thrusting up into her warm and inviting body. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders “Oh god, touch me, Jack” she panted.

You didn’t have to tell him twice. He slid his hand between their bodies, and his long fingers toyed with her clit. Phryne let out a noise close to a tigress' growl. At that moment he is thankful that Ms. Williams, now Mrs. Collins, no longer lived there. He didn’t know if he’d be able to look her in the eye at breakfast.

Phryne’s breathing became more shallow as her release built. Jack pushed his body up the headboard higher, changing their angle. She bent down, her hair formed a curtain around them. Their lips met in a fierce kiss filled with love and lust.

Phryne broke their kiss and placed her hands on the headboard. She increased her pace, sliding all the way off his cock and then slamming back down.

Jack let out a long, deep groan into her mouth, “Good god, what are you trying to do, kill me?” He panted out, his own climax fast approaching.

She threw her head back and let out a laugh. It is like music to his ears. He took a nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. He knew it served two purposes: to bring her release barreling forward and to wipe that smug grin off of her face. It accomplishes both.

“Ohhh...oh god, Jack..I’m com-” she got out breathlessly before trailing off into a deep moan. That was all the prompting he needed. He grasped her hips even harder and thrust up into her as her muscles spasmed around him. A few more thrusts and he was gone, releasing her hips, and sliding back against the headboard. Miss Fisher soon followed him, slipping down his body to lie on his chest. They both panted heavily from their joint effort.

Phryne looked up from his chest and Jack smoothed down her hair. They stared lovingly into each other’s eyes with twin smiles. The shrill ring of the telephone suddenly shattered their beautiful afterglow.

GRAHAM STREET  
October 2nd, 1929  
8:00 AM

Constable Collins tried his hardest to speak to the baker that discovered the bloody body that had been propped up outside of her building . If he was honest, talking with hysterical eyewitnesses was more his boss’ speed. The junior constable shifted from foot to foot. He tried to capture notes in his writing pad. He became distracted when he saw the Deputy Commissioner cross the crime scene tape.

“Excuse me, Miss, I’ll be right back...” Collins politely extracted himself from the conversation. He watched the senior officer approach him.

“What have we got here, Constable?” Deputy Commissioner Wallace barked out.

Only for a moment is Collins taken aback before he launches into the details. “Well sir, it appears to be an unusual death. A man was found outside this building this morning by the owner. Looks like the cause of death is a heavy nosebleed. There are no other wounds anywhere.”

The Deputy Commissioner nods his head. “Where is D.I. Robinson?”

“It’s his day off today, sir.” Collins replies.

“Get him down here - now.” The Deputy Commissioner’s tone left no space for argument, not that Collins would have even dared to try.

WARDLOW  
October 2nd, 1929  
8:15 AM

Jack and Phryne heard Mr. Butler as he picked up the phone. There was some mumbling on his end of the receiver before the sound of his footsteps fell heavily on the stairs. They came to a stop outside of their door. A knock followed soon afterward.

“Inspector?” Mr. Butler called out, unsure.

“Yes, Mr. Butler?!” Jack responded.

“Constable Collins on the phone for you, sir!” He volleyed back.

“Thank you, Mr. Butler, I’ll be right down,” Jack said with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

“Jack, what’s going on? I thought this was your day off?” Phryne asked, just this side of being whiny.

Jack was already out from under her and out of the bed.

“Me too, but Collins wouldn’t call here unless it was dire.” He said as he slipped on his robe. “I’ll be right back, and I’ll fill you in, okay?” She smiled, and he leaned in to give her a quick kiss before he disappeared from the room.

Jack padded down the stairs and grabs the receiver. “Collins?”

“Uh..um..I..I’m sorry to disturb you, sir - and on your day off.” The constable poured out quickly .

“It’s all right, Collins - what’s going on?” Jack asked.

“Well, Deputy Commissioner Wallace asked me to reach you.” Jack blanched at this. What could the Deputy Commissioner want with him?

“Hold on a moment sir, I will put him on with you,” Collins says. Shuffling is heard before a distinct voice came on the line.

“Jack? I’m sorry to disturb you. I know a day of rest is important, especially in this line of work, but I wouldn’t have called if I didn’t think it was urgent.” He said it in a way that made Jack’s hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

“I understand, sir. What can I do for you?” Jack said, nervously.

“I need you to come down to Graham Street straight away, there’s been a murder, I suspect.” There was a slight edge to his voice.

Jack nodded, though the man can’t see him at the other end of the line. “I’ll be right down, sir.” Jack replied.

As Jack is about to hang up, but the Deputy Commissioner issued another request.

“Oh, and Robinson? Make sure your Lady Detective friend sits this one out.” The Deputy Commissioner’s tone once again left no room for an argument.


	2. Bitter Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case opens up a bit more, and Mac and Jack have a chat.

WARDLOW  
October 2nd, 1929  
8:30 AM

Jack trudged up the stairs like a man about to be set in front of a firing squad. How was he going to get himself out of this one? 

When Jack reached the bedroom, Phryne perked up at his entrance. 

“So, what’s going on, Jack? Do we have a fresh case? Should I get ready?” She asked, excitement colored her voice. 

Jack let out a deep sigh. “I’m sorry Phryne, but I was requested - alone.” He added and waited for the argument. 

“Why, alone? What’s going on?” She eyed him suspiciously. 

Jack sat back down on the bed facing her. 

“Honestly, I don’t know. I was told to report to a crime scene. Alone. That’s all I know, but I’ll fill you in as soon as I can, okay? Please stay put. Just for today.” Jack pleaded, searching her eyes. 

If she were a police officer, many a criminal would have broken under the look she served him. Jack, ever steady, maintained. Perhaps the status of their relationship made her more amiable. Her steely glare softened into almost a pout, and she merely nodded, looking deflated. 

Jack smiled softly and sadly at her child-like expression and kissed her sweetly on the lips. “Thank you, Phryne.” Jack said most sincerely.

Phryne smiled at him, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

“I promise I’ll fill you in when I can.” Jack said, before getting up to put his suit on. 

Phryne had many questions, but she knew one thing for certain - she did not like this. Not a bit. 

GRAHAM STREET  
October 2nd, 1929  
9:15 AM

Jack arrived at the crime scene to a flurry of activity. He thought it rather odd - all this fuss for just one body. 

Collins saw him approaching and ran over. He immediately matched his pace and walked alongside his Detective Inspector. 

“Fill me in Collins. I received very little information from the Deputy Commissioner.” Jack said. 

Collins began, “Well sir, a man - Jimmy Davis - petty criminal, was found this morning outside of this bakeshop. Covered in blood, sir.” The constable visibly paled at the mention of blood. 

Jack tipped his head, his hat covering most of his face, and smirked. This kid was in for a lengthy career if the sight of blood and guts bothered him. Although to be fair, Jack had a bit of a head start developing a strong stomach after being on a battlefield. 

“Anything else, Collins?” Jack asked. 

Collins shook his head. “No sir, no other visible cause of death aside from the bloody nose.”

Now Jack found it truly strange to have all this police presence at the crime scene. 

“Inspector Robinson!” Jack turned to find the Deputy Commissioner jogging over to him. 

Deputy Commissioner Wallace was a short man, wider than he was tall, balding, but with a kind face. Despite his softer features, he still commanded respect among his men. 

“Deputy Commissioner.” Jack responded politely and shook the man’s hand once he made his way over. 

“I’m sorry again, Jack, for dragging you in on your day off.” He said, sincerely. 

Jack waved him off. “Don’t mention it, it comes with the territory... What are we looking at, sir?” Jack inquired. 

Wallace made a motion for Jack to follow him, and they walked to the body. Jack grimaced when he saw the amount of blood. Perhaps Collins had a right to be queasy in this case. 

Jack circled the body. “No other cause of death present aside from the nosebleed, correct?” Jack asked. 

Wallace nodded. “None that we could see on the first inspection, but we’ll get him in for a closer look.” He responded. 

As Jack leaned down, he caught a whiff of an unfamiliar tobacco scent. It was light, but it was there. 

“Tobacco. It’s faint. Was this man a smoker?” Jack inquired. 

“We didn’t find a lighter or cigarettes on him, but that just a fluke.” Wallace commented back. 

Jack nodded and turned his attention to the man’s shoes. Jack pointed at the scuff marks on the shoes.

“See the drag marks on his shoes? He didn’t just up and die here. Someone moved him from an original location.” Jack said.

The Deputy Commissioner nodded. “That’s why I brought you in Jack, I need you for this case. I fear it may shape up to be a tough one.” 

The compliment took aback Jack, but he nodded. 

Wallace leaned in closer so that only he and Jack could hear. "This isn't the first man to die from a mysterious nosebleed. There was another case a few towns over. I need some help in determining cause, motive, and connection." 

“Let’s get him over to Dr. Mac.” Wallace said.

Jack looked over, surprised at his use of her less formal moniker. 

The Deputy Commissioner shrugged. “I like that one, she’s the best coroner we’ve had.” 

Jack nodded, a small, almost invisible smile on his lips. Phryne would be pleased to hear that. His thoughts were interrupted, however, when he issued Jack another request. 

“Jack, I must ask you to please keep the details of this case to yourself until we get more of an understanding. Are we clear?” Deputy Commissioner Wallace commanded.

Jack nodded, but in his heart, he knew while he could keep her away from the crime scene, he couldn’t - no he wouldn’t - keep the details from her. She was invaluable in searching the finer details and could see things where others could not. More than anything, though, he trusted her. 

MORGUE  
October 2nd, 1929  
12:00 PM

Jack strolled down the hall until he reached the door to the morgue. He pushed inside and the sight of Mac greeted him, while she looked over Jimmy Davis’ corpse with her spectacles on and clipboard in hand. 

“Dr. Macmillan.” Jack nodded in her direction.

“Inspector.” Mac said without looking up from her writings. 

Things had been a little strained between Mac and Jack since he and Phryne became an ‘item’ - so to speak. No one outside of their circle of friends could detect a difference. On the surface, it sounded like your run-of-the-mill professionalism, but there was coldness coming from Mac that Jack didn’t fully grasp. 

“Death by a nosebleed, huh?” Jack inquired. 

Mac was distracted, however, and looked down the hall and then back at Jack. “Where’s Phryne? She’s usually nipping at your heels at this point.” Mac inquired. 

Jack hesitated. “It was specifically requested for her not to be involved in this case.” 

Mac raised an eyebrow. “She didn’t ignore you as per usual? Humph, monogamy has really put her fire out.” Mac said it jokingly, but Jack knew she felt there was some truth behind her words. 

Jack just rolled his eyes as Mac continued. “That’s rather odd, don’t you think?” she asked. 

“What is? Her listening..-” Jack was cut off. 

“No, no, the word from on high - I'm presuming, mind you - to not want her involved.” Mac noted. 

Jack wasn’t sure where to go from there. He found it odd, but what was he to do? He was in a jam between their relationship and his work, and he didn’t think this was the time to go rocking the boat. 

Jack shrugged. “I’m sure it’ll all be explained in due time, Dr.” Jack said evenly. 

There was a moment where they made eye contact, each searching the other. Jack cleared his throat and asked, “So, what do you think caused the death for our gentleman here?” 

Mac only hesitated briefly before moving on. “Well, I have seen some nosebleeds in my day, but none so massive as this one. He hemorrhaged. Not to be too graphic, Inspector, but there look to be pieces of brain matter mixed in.” 

Jack cringed. Sounded painful. “What could cause that?” 

Mac shook her head. “Hard to say, I want to run a toxicology screening on him, and then maybe I’ll have a little more information for you. I’ve seen nosebleeds before, especially cocaine addicts, but I’ve seen nothing to this extent. It’s almost like a bullet wound from the inside out with the amount of blood present.” 

Jack nodded. “Well thank you, Dr. Macmillan. Let me know if you find anything else.” 

Mac smiled a strained smile, and Jack turned to go. 

Mac shouted after him, “Give my regards to Miss Fisher.” 

Jack stopped for a moment, and without turning around said, “I will, Dr. Macmillan.” He continued out of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point, I switch from Deputy Commissioner to Wallace, because I'm lazy and got tired of writing Deputy Commissioner over and over.


	3. Bare Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some movement forward in the case, but this chapter was really just an excuse to sprinkle in some smut.

WARDLOW  
October 2nd, 1929  
3:00 PM 

Miss Fisher let out a huff of breath and sipped her drink. She didn’t enjoy waiting around like a lovesick fool or a faithful wife - or as she was feeling - like a loyal lap dog. 

Dot sat across from her, mending a few items. So quiet was the room, that they could hear every tick of the clock. The clock Miss Fisher kept glancing over at every few minutes. 

Finally breaking the silence, Dot asked, “Where’s the Inspector, Miss? I thought today was his day off?”

Her face dropped into a scowl. “Jack’s presence was requested on a case, Dot. The second request was that he came alone.” She said with a hint of bitterness in her voice. 

Dot cocked her head to the side, shocked that her boss would have obeyed the Inspector’s request at all. 

“Pardon me for saying so, but I’m surprised to see you still sitting here.” Dot responded.

Miss Fisher shrugged, “I’m willing to be a little more...flexible given the nature of our relationship. I suppose I’ve caused enough issues for him at work.” She paused and smiled, “I’m not looking to get him sacked. He’s of much more use to me if he stays a policeman.” Phryne said as she finished the rest of her drink in one gulp. 

She got up and crossed the room and refilled her glass with amber liquid. 

Dot went back to her mending until an idea sprung to mind.

“Miss! Why don’t you deliver him some supper? We could pack a few things up. I bet the Inspector is exhausted after working on his day off, and would appreciate a hot meal.” Dot proposed, 

Dot liked that Miss Fisher and the Inspector were courting as it were. Yet, the thought still made her feel awkward when referring to them as “together” in any capacity. Sugguesting something such as sharing a meal at his home seemed so intimate. 

“Dot, that’s a brilliant idea!” Phryne paused, “Perhaps, supper isn’t the only hot thing he would appreciate.” Phryne said, smiling over her glass.

Dot blushed, that was more than she wanted to think about.

CITY SOUTH POLICE STATION  
October 2nd, 1929  
5:00PM

Jack sat at his desk and rubbed his temples. The case file was spread out in front of him. So far, he didn’t have much to go on, and he was feeling rather frustrated. His head snapped up when he heard his door creak open a little wider. 

“It's just me, Jack.” Deputy Commissioner Wallace stood in the doorway with his hands up, a file in one of them. 

Jack made a movement to stand up, and Wallace waved him to stay seated. 

“No need for that.” Wallace said with humor in his voice. “I wanted to come and discuss a few things with you.” He pulled up one of Jack’s chairs closer to his desk and slid the file in front of him. “Take a look at this, Inspector.” 

Jack opened up the file. It was from a few months earlier; he pulled out the crime scene photos clipped inside. The same amount of blood greeted him as this morning’s crime scene. The man, Benjamin Johnson, laid dead on the sidewalk, chunks of brain matter staining his shirt. 

What Jack noticed is that the man was around the same age as their previous victim. He was also a white male in his late thirties, but with a weathered face that made him look older than his years. Same as the other victim. 

“Do you have any theories, sir?” Jack questioned. 

Wallace shook his head. “No, no theories on what may have killed these men.” He paused, and worried his lip. “Speaking honestly, Jack, I believe Chief Commissioner Thompson may be holding onto some information we’re not privy too yet. Or that he may even have someone he suspects.” 

Jack nodded, but he wasn’t quite sure what to make of the Deputy Commissioner’s confession to him. 

“I say we wait for Dr. Mac’s report, and we can go from there. In the meantime Jack, go home and get some rest. I appreciate you coming in on this.” Wallace said. He stood up, gave Jack a polite nod, and walked out of his office. 

Jack watched him leave. He liked Deputy Commissioner Wallace, but he was having a hell of a time figuring out what was so special about him that he needed to be put in on this case. He didn't have the strength to solve another puzzle today. 

JACK ROBINSON’S RESIDENCE  
October 2nd, 1929  
7:44 PM

Jack Robinson entered his home. It was starting to get dark, a little of the dusk light bled through the windows, it turned everything a warm orange. He laid the files on the table inside the door. He took off his jacket and as he hung it on the hook; he felt goosebumps rise on his skin. Someone was in his house. 

He slowly reached for his weapon and snaked along the wall until he reached his living room. He turned the corner and pulled his gun out in front of him, with his finger at the ready on the trigger. 

There sat Phryne Fisher, in his favorite leather armchair. Her legs crossed and a self-satisfied smirk on her face. 

“Christ Phryne, I could have shot you!!” Jack barked out. He relaxed his arms, putting the safety back on and his gun back in it’s holster His heart still hammered in his chest. 

“You’re home late, Jack.” She said, smooth as silk, as she stood up. 

Jack’s heart began thudding for a different reason. She was in a blue sleeveless dress that matched the color of her eyes. It had a v-neck that dipped dangerously close to revealing her breasts; and it had a flared, pleated skirt, but what Jack noticed most of all, was the length. It was short. Probably the shortest dress he had ever seen her in. For a moment he was scandalized, but that feeling was quickly replaced by arousal. 

She walked towards him, he gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. 

“Now Jack, let's hear all the details about that case of yours.” Phryne purred, and she reached him.

She started playing with his tie. He circled her in his arms, slid his hands down to where the skirt ended, then up her thighs to cup her ass. She gasped, and he ignored her inquiry. 

“Did you walk around outdoors in this ensemble today, Miss Fisher?” Jack asked hoarsely. 

Still fiddling with his tie, she smiled up at him, with a hint of mischief in her eyes. 

“Well Jack, seeing as how my nun's habit is at the cleaners, I didn’t have much of a choice.” She replied. 

Jack let out a grunt. His hands were still on her ass, and he used them as leverage to lift her up. Automatically, her hands went around his neck and her legs around his waist. 

Jack walked them over to his favorite chair and slowly sat down.

She kissed him forcefully, slipping her tongue over his. She combed her fingers through his hair, Jack shivered.

He broke the kiss and brought his hands up to her face.

“You’ll never break me, Mata Hari.” Jack joked huskily. 

She quirked an eyebrow up at him. 

“We have ways of making you talk.” Phryne said in a bad German accent.

Jack choked out a laugh, and she gave him the look of a cat that was about to eat the canary. She slid down his body, with the grace of a gymnast to land right between his knees. 

She deftly unbuttoned his trousers and looked up at him. Jack needed no more prompting than that. He lifted his hips off of the seat, and Phryne yanked his trousers and boxers down to his knees in one fluid motion. His already hard cock bobbed in her direction. 

She grasped it, Jack’s hands gripped his chair. She wet her palm with her tongue, and ran her hand up and down his length. He watched her, and she maintained eye contact when she took him in her mouth. 

“Oh fuck” he Jack choked out, his head rolling and hitting the back of his chair. Phryne bobbed her head, her saliva coating his cock. She brought her hands into play - taking the remaining few inches in her fist. 

A few minutes passed, and Jack was practically hyperventilating. His breaths coming in short pants. She looked up from the place between his legs, and slid him all the way to the back of her throat. Jack almost passed out. 

He was on the edge, she sucked him harder and faster, her head bobbing up and down. She let him almost leave her mouth, then slid all the way back down to the base. Her hot tongue following the path down the front of his cock. He started bucking his hips, his hands coming to rest in her hair, grabbing a fist full. He cried out, “Phryne, I’m com-”. His cum spilled into her throat before he could complete his sentence. He instead moaned her name as a replacement. She swallowed it all and then licked him clean.

Phryne sat back on her heels, and Jack yanked her up to him. She climbed back into his lap, and was met with a forceful kiss. Jack’s tongue danced in her mouth, and he could still taste himself there. 

Jack broke the kiss, panting. He smoothed down her hair from where his hands had been in it. Once he had regained his breath, he huffed out, “Thank you for that, but I planned on telling you about the case, anyway.” He said, grinning. 

“Jack - “ Phyrne said exsperated, but was cut off by Jack’s tongue in her mouth.

She broke the kiss, and Jack motioned for her to stand up. He followed her, and pulled his trousers back over his hips, leaving them unbuttoned. He snatched her hand and yanked her towards the kitchen. 

Jack took the basket that was on the table and sat it on the counter. Phryne watched him carefully. 

“What are you up too?” Phryne questioned. Jack came to stand in front of her, his hands on her hips. 

“One excellent turn deserves another, Miss Fisher.” Jack volleyed back as he backed her up against the table.

“Now Inspector, your dinner is getting cold.” She said, with humor coloring her voice. 

In one swift motion that left her breathless, Jack lifted her onto the table and had her lying on her back. He sat down in one of his chairs and slid himself up to the table like he was about to have a meal. 

“Oh no, I think it’s just getting warmed up.” Jack said smugly as he bunched her dress up around her hips and pulled her legs open. 

He only paused a moment to take in her scent. She propped herself on her elbows and was watching him. He slid his hands up her thighs and reached for her underwear, only to come up empty. Jack looked up at her, dumbfounded. 

She met his gaze with a saucy smile. There was only a beat before he growled, and dived into her depths with his tongue, with no preamble. 

Phryne dropped, moaning, her head hitting the table hard, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. 

He couldn't believe how wet she was already. His face was soaked not long after he began, and her taste surrounded him. It was sweet and earthy and something belonging entirely to her, and her alone. 

Phryne moaned and writhed above him. Jack's hands clamped down on her hips to steady her. 

Jack watched her from the place between her thighs. She was heavenly, wild, exquisite and imperative to his very essence now. 

He wanted to make her come more than anything. 

He halted his ministrations. Phryne whimpered in frustration, before he added two fingers to her velvety pussy and his tongue joined back in. 

Her body lurched off of the table like a woman possessed. “Jesus Jack, don’t you dare stop.” She gasped. 

Phryne clutched either side of the table, looking for something to keep her grounded. His five o’clock shadow scraped at her thighs and she was on the verge. 

“Oohhh oh god..” She moaned out, that only spurred Jack on further. 

She shook, her thighs clamped around his head, and he could tell she was about to break apart. 

Jack gripped his free hand on her thigh, sure to leave fingerprint marks there, and doubled down. His mouth latched directly onto her clit and sucked the bud into his mouth. 

Her body went rigid, like the wire of the bow right before the arrow was shot. 

He swore he felt a surge of warmth and wetness the moment she came, but perhaps he was being hopeful. 

Finished, he smiled and eased himself back.

She was flushed, her hair was a mess, she panted to catch her breath, and her dress was rumpled up around her stomach. Jack thought she had never looked more beautiful. 

She reached her hand out for him, and he stood up and leaned over her. 

Phryne said, her breath quick and short, “Shall we get on with the details of this case then, Jack?” 

Jack shook his head and smiled, “Always thinking about business, aren't we Miss Fisher?” He wiped her juices from his chin. 

Phryne just smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More movement of the case next chapter, I swear.


	4. I Walk My Days On A Wire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We make a little more headway on our case.

JACK ROBINSON’S RESIDENCE  
October 2nd, 1929  
11:05 PM

Jack and Phryne sat next to one another. Case files sprawled across the table, along with the dinner she had brought for him. 

“So,” Phryne began, putting a bite of food into her mouth. “We have two victims, no leads, and no suspects.”

Jack bobbed his head back and forth. He debated whether he should tell her about what the Deputy Commissioner said. In the end, he decided she was the person he trusted most to confide in. 

“Well, Deputy Commissioner Wallace mentioned that he believes Chief Commissioner Thompson may have a suspect in mind. But I’ve never been one to base an investigation of hearsay.” He finished. 

Phryne nodded and continued eating. 

“Even if he has someone in mind, he obviously doesn’t have enough evidence to move forward or bring someone into custody. So, I guess that’s where you come in, darling.” Phryne said with a smile. 

“It would be better if this was where we came in.” Jack responded. 

Phryne gave him a soft smile. “I’m still here to help where I can, you know.” She said and popped another bite into her mouth. 

“I know.” Jack sighed and scrubbed his hands down his face. Perhaps it was best to wait and get Mac’s report tomorrow. 

Phryne glanced over at Jack. He looked exhausted. She put her fork down, slid into his lap, and put her hands around his neck.

“Jack, what I think you need is a hot bath and a good night's rest.” She finished as she brushed his hair back from his forehead. 

“You’re going to let me sleep, Miss Fisher?” Jack asked. He feigned shock. 

She quirked an eyebrow. “Well... maybe a bath and rest aren’t all you need.” 

Jack grinned at her. 

MORGUE  
October 3rd, 1929  
8:35 AM

To say Jack had been disheartened to leave both his bed and Phryne behind, especially when she had been so warmly wrapped around him, was an understatement. Unfortunately, he had a case to get on with. 

Alone, he thought solemnly. 

Working with Miss Fisher these last couple of years and now being... involved with her made it all that much harder to separate, either professionally or personally. 

Jack hated that he couldn’t bring her in on this. Especially when visiting Mac. 

He pushed the door open to the morgue and was greeted with Mac’s back to him while she wrote some notes. 

“Detective Inspector.” Mac greeted him. Though it didn’t feel like much of a greeting to Jack, it felt more like the bare minimum of acknowledging his presence. 

“Dr. Macmillan.” Jack said response. “I heard you have some findings to share.” 

“Ah, that I do!.” She shuffled through her notes, walked over to Jimmy’s body, and pulled back the sheet.

Dark suture lines shown on his skin from where Mac had performed the autopsy. 

“I ran a toxicology screening on him, and I'm not shocked that there was cocaine in his system. But, the unusual bit was the chemical compounds I came across.” 

Jack nodded for her to continue. 

“You have the markers of cocaine, but there is something more here. It is almost like it was a -" she paused, searching for the right terminology, "- different species of cocaine. We also have a much smaller amount of a different drug present that I can’t place for the life of me.” 

Mac looked up at him. 

“Accidental overdose?.” Jack prompted. 

Mac shook her head. “I don’t want to rule anything out, but my gut is telling me no. This isn’t your run-of-the-mill street cocaine. Someone had to give him these drugs, and whoever did is still out there.” She finished. 

Jack nodded, “Thank you Dr. McMillan, I value your insight as always.” 

Jack took the report from her and headed towards the door.

“Oh wait! One more thing, Inspector, and you’ll find this useful. This man’s lungs are severely damaged, and not just from drug use. Given what he was wearing, I’d have to say he worked in a factory or a mill. He was likely exposed to all sorts of nasty air pollutants.” 

This is the jumping-off point that Jack needed. 

“Dr. Mac, that gives us an excellent place to start.” Jack said and smiled warmly at her.

Mac nodded, and a slight smile was returned to him. 

CITY SOUTH POLICE STATION  
October 3rd, 1929  
3:45PM 

Jack had a map of the area tacked up in his office. He had drawn red circles around where the mills and factories laid closest in relation to the crime scenes. He stared at it, willing the answers to come forward when Deputy Commissioner Wallace knocked on the molding surrounding his open office door. 

“Just me again, Jack. I was stopping by to see what Dr. Mac had to say about things.” Wallace said. 

“I have the report right over here, sir. Why don’t you pull up a chair?” Jack prompted. 

Wallace walked in and plopped down in a seat, while Jack cleared some paperwork on his desk to find the report.

“Here we are,” Jack said as he handed it off to Wallace. 

Wallace opened the report and started to read, while Jack stood awkwardly behind his desk. 

“Jack, why don’t you pull up a chair?” Wallace said with humor in his voice. 

Jack smiled and took a seat in his desk chair. 

“As always, excellent work from the good Dr.” Wallace stated. 

Jack nodded.“I also started working on some locations where both Mr. Davis and Mr. Johnson may have worked. I realized looking over Benjamin Johnson’s case file, we don’t have a place of work listed for him either. The coroner that handled his case also didn’t make notes of lung condition so I figured this is a fit place to start.” 

Wallace nodded in agreement. “Excellent work Jack. I say let’s look through their personal effects one more time just to be sure we didn't miss anything. Then we should start looking into some factories around here to see if we can’t find their place or places of employment.” 

With that, they got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there guys! I'm a slower writer, so I tend to write in little bursts, but I hope you all are still enjoying it!


	5. I Am Wounded By Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A break in the case, with smut cherry on top.

CITY SOUTH POLICE STATION  
October 4th, 1929  
8:03am 

Jack hadn’t even hung his coat up when he heard a familiar click of heels on the station floor. He smiled to himself. He was hard at work on this case at the station until late and didn’t get to so much as speak to her yesterday. 

“Hello, Jack.” She said in a tone that was purely hers alone. 

A bit early for her, but that hadn’t stopped her from looking like she had just come from cocktail hour. Every hair in place and her mask of red lipstick smeared across in her lips. 

Jack hadn’t said anything yet, and she hadn’t seemed to notice the change in his breathing. 

She moved more into his office, and Jack circled around her to shut his door. Phryne arched an eyebrow at him in response. 

“Mr. Butler sent breakfast for you. I think he likes you more than me.” She said, pouting just a little, and held a basket out to him. 

“That was very kind of him,” Jack said, and took the basket out of her hands, to sit it on his desk. 

Phryne didn’t realize until her back hit the shelf that he had cornered her. 

“Jack, whaa-” She was cut off by his lips crashing into hers, and him gripping her closer. It only took her a moment to respond in kind, matching his enthusiasm. 

Regular sex had certainly made him bolder, she mused. 

She moaned into his mouth and Jack grasped her closer to him, his fingers combing through her sleek bob. 

A knock broke the spell, and they pulled away just in time for Collins to swing the door open. 

“Sorry to interrupt, sir…” Collins said, his face has already turned red. 

Phryne quickly grabbed Jack's handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her lipstick from his mouth. She smoothed her hair back into place and watched with bemusement as the young constable avoided eye contact with her.

Jack cleared his throat. “That’s okay, Collins, what can I do for you?” Jack replied, a little flustered. 

“Deputy Commissioner Wallace is on the phone, there’s been another murder.” Collins said, his eyes darted between the wall behind Jack and the ceiling. 

“Thank you, Collins. I’ll be right out.” Jack said with authority back in his voice. 

Collins nodded and hastily back out of the office, pulling the door shut. 

Phryne turned back to him and grinned. She played with his lapels. “I don’t suppose...I could come along, could I, Inspector?” She asked, batting her eyelashes in the process. 

Jack smiled. “Fraid' not, Miss Fisher. Not if the Deputy Commissioner is calling it in.” Jack slowly brought a hand up to the back of her neck and hovered his lips a fraction over hers. “But, I would like to continue this later?” He bore into her eyes with his own. 

Phryne could only nod. Jack kissed her chastely on the lips, before grabbing his coat and making his way out the door. 

She would have been more upset if she hadn’t been so turned on. 

HARRISON STREET  
October 4th, 1929  
8:30 AM

Jack pulled up to the scene and cut the engine of his car. He let out a hefty sigh. This case was taking it out of him, and it hadn’t even been a week. 

He made his way through a fray of constables collecting evidence, to where Deputy Commissioner Wallace stood, with a notepad in hand. 

“Morning Jack,” Wallace said, no hint of cheerfulness in his voice. 

“Deputy Commissioner,” Jack responded. “What do we have this time.” 

Jack glanced over to where the body was laying, already covered with a sheet. 

Wallace flipped through his notes. “According to her ID, one Amelia Clarke. Was found this morning, same as our last victims, nosebleed.” 

Jack looked at him in surprise. 

Wallace nodded. “I was surprised too.” He made his way over to the body, Jack following behind. 

Jack knelt down and pulled the sheet up. The first thing he noticed was the gore. It made him slightly queasy. The second thing he noticed was the marks on her wrists. He lifted an arm to look closer. 

Jack looked up at Wallace. “She’s been... assaulted.” He said, with sadness in his voice. 

Jack nodded solemnly, covered her back up with the sheet, and stood back up. 

“I say we take a look at our map, see what factories and mills match up around here. My guess is, based on her injuries, we’re looking at the same as the others.” 

Wallace nodded in agreement “Let’s get her to Dr. MacMillan.” 

MORGUE  
OCTOBER 4th, 1929  
11:26 AM

Jack quietly slipped through the morgue doors.

“Inspector, if I could put in a request?” Mac appeared, she wiped her hands with a towel.

Jack nodded and waved his hand for her to continue. 

“Could we cut down on the bodies?” I’m running out of places to put them.” Mac said, with just a touch of humor in her voice. 

“I’m working on it. What did you find?” Jack asked. 

“Well, I’ll run the toxicology screening this afternoon, but expect our results will be the same as the last one. I haven’t performed an autopsy yet, but I did find something interesting.” She said. 

Mac pulled the sheet up over the girl's feet. Jack stepped in closer to look. 

“What does that look like to you, Inspector?” Mac asked.

Jack only paused a moment. “Sugar.” 

“Very good, that’s what I thought too. Looks like the regular cleanup crew forgot a small detail.” Mac said. 

“I think I may have some information to corroborate your findings, Dr. MacMillan.” He said.

A long pause hung between them. 

“Well, don’t keep me in suspense, Inspector,” Mac said. 

“This young woman was employed at Buros & Sons.” He said.

Mac gave him an odd look. 

“Sugar importer,” Jack said in response. 

“How did you find that one out?” Mac inquired. 

“Girl’s mother. They were estranged because of her recent drug problem.” Jack finished. 

Mac nodded. An awkward silence followed. 

Jack cleared his throat. “Well, I need to get back. I need to head down there and start off with some interviews.” 

“One more thing Inspector, are they still requesting Phryne stay off of this case?” She asked.

Jack and she stared at each other over the girl’s body. Jack nodded slowly. 

“Do you not find that strange?” Mac asked, with an edge to her voice. 

“We spoke on it before Dr. MacMillan, I’m sure there’s a good reason, and I’m going to find out what it is.” Jack responded, his tone suggesting this conversation was over. 

Jack didn't want to tell Mac that he had had the same thoughts, the same questions as she did. What was their reason for keeping Phryne off of this case, when they knew damn well they worked better as a team? Jack tried to refocus on the case, but couldn't stop the nagging feeling taking up residence in his stomach. 

BUROS & SONS  
OCTOBER 4th, 1929  
3:03 PM

Jack found the irony in walking into this plant where sugar was imported and processed. Ran like a sweatshop. Clouds of sugar dust hung in the air, and it was ungodly hot. How could something so sweet cause such bitterness? 

He and Collins had flashed their badges at the door and were told to wait while they checked to see if the owner was in. Jack and Hugh split up and began questioning employees on their three victims. 

"Have you heard the name?" "Do you know if they were employed here?" "Did you work with them?" All of their questions were rebuffed by seemingly tight-lipped employees. 

After about twenty minutes, a woman came to lead them into an office. Where a man sat behind a large, ornate desk. 

Victor Buros looked as if the mold for tall, dark, and handsome had begun with him. Jack suspected that he had probably never known an honest day's work in his life. He inherited the importing company, and all of its other money-making assets when his father passed. This essentially made him a sugar baron by default. He was wealthy, handsome, charming, and smug, with something sinister lurking underneath that he couldn’t put his finger on. 

Jack hated him immediately. 

“Hello Mr. Buros, I’m Detective Inspector Robinson, and this is Constable Collins,” Jack said in the politest tone he could muster. 

“Inspector, what can I do for the fine policemen that protect this city?” Victor asked, sarcasm dripping in his words. 

“We’re investigating the possible murder of one of your employees, Mr. Buros,” Jack responded. 

Victor took a drink from his cup on his desk. “Mmm, which one?” He asked, not one shred of concern in his voice. 

Jack flipped his notebook open. 

“A one Amelia Clarke. Seems she worked at this very factory.” Jack said, closing his notebook. 

“What killed her? She didn’t die here, I’m sure I would have heard about it.” He said. 

“No, seems she died a violent death, we suspect was brought on by a very strong type of cocaine.” Jack volleyed back at him. 

Victor’s face gave nothing away. Jack thought he’d be an excellent poker player. 

“Seems like it was an overdose. It’s not my job to monitor what my employees do on their off time, Inspector.” Victor retorted.

“No you can’t be held responsible for their habits, but -” Jack was cut off. 

“I run a large company, it is highly likely more than a few are drug addicts, alcoholics or wife beaters." He snapped. 

“Ah, and what about rapists?’ Jack asked, his ire rising at this guy’s tone. 

“What?” Victor balked. 

“Rapist, Mr. Buros, this young lady was assaulted,” Jack replied. 

“Look, Inspector, that is very unfortunate, but I don’t see what that has to do with me?” He asked. 

“We’re going to need to borrow your employee register, Mr. Buros,” Jack said.

Victor looked him dead on. “Uh-huh, and do you have a warrant for that, Inspector?” 

“No, but I can certainly get one if that would make you more cooperative with us.” Jack said, the anger seeping through now. 

“Yes Inspector, I think it would,” Victor said and leaned back in his chair. He opened his jacket, pulled out a cigarette, and lit it. 

That's when Jack smelled it, the tobacco he'd smelled at the first scene. 

HOME OF JACK ROBINSON  
OCTOBER 4th, 1929  
9:22 PM

Jack and Phryne had crime scene photos and files strewn all over his living room. They had been forgotten when they hastily made their way to his bed. 

Jack was coming to understand how some people become addicted to drugs. He was quickly becoming dependent on one Phryne Fisher. 

Jack moved above her. His muscles rippled with each thrust as her nails dug into his flesh. Little crescent shapes would appear that stung in the shower, but what the hell did he care? It was proof that she was claiming him for herself. 

He watched her face as he entered her again and again. She was ethereal. Bathed in a soft, white glow, she looked otherworldly. She was warm and slick and all his. 

“Oh, Jack...” She shuttered. It only fueled him more. He craved the high of hearing her noises, her cries, her hot, panting breath on his cheek, the way she said his name when she comes. 

He picked up his pace. She whispered “harder” into his ear, and then he was utterly, and completely lost to her. 

He thrust into her with such force the headboard slammed into the wall. Jack was thankful there are no neighbors above or below him, as the bed frame dragged the floor with their movements. 

He kissed her, tongues sliding across one another. His hands, on either side of her head, she brought her legs up and wrapped them around him, high on his back, taking him in deeper.

He rolled his eyes from pure pleasure and broke the kiss. 

“Oh, fuck! How do you do that?” Jack pants out. 

Phryne let out an almost evil chuckle. 

Jack grunted, “Something funny, Miss Fisher?” 

She smiled, “No Inspector, I just -” she was cut off by his mouth. He kissed her hard, then made his way down her neck, then to her breast where he latched onto a nipple and ran his tongue over it softly before he bit it hard. 

“Oh god, Jack!” she moaned as her walls clenched around his cock. 

That was the last straw of his resolve, and his release followed right behind. 

He collapsed panting, on top of her. Sweat coated both of them. 

Yes, he saw why people might chase a high. 

A shrill ringing broke their afterglow - the telephone screeched loudly across his home. 

Jack sighed, not another one. He eased himself off, his softened cock slipping from her, cum dripping down her thigh. She let out a soft moan of defiance. 

“Sorry, love,” Jack said, he grabbed his robe and quickly shoved his arms through it, and made a mad dash for the phone. 

“Inspector Robinson!” he barked sharply, when he snagged the phone, annoyed to be interrupted. 

“Jack? This is Chief Commissioner Thompson.” the man on the other end of the line replied. 

Jack immediately regretted his tone. “Sorry sir, I was just…”

“Not interrupting anything, I hope?” the Commissioner inquired. Jack assumed that most of the police force suspected that he and the lady detective were sleeping together. He also assumed that that the rumor had probably made its way up the ladder. 

“No, not at all, I just was getting ready for bed, what can I do for you, sir?” Jack 

“Jack, I’m wondering if you could report to Russell Street first thing in the morning?”

Jack sensed there was something else he wasn't letting onto. 

“I can, sir… is there something I need to know?” Jack asked. 

“Might you be able to talk your lady detective friend into coming in with you? We’d need to speak with you both.” He said, his tone giving nothing else away. 

Jack blanched at the thought. He figured tomorrow morning they would put him on notice, if not outright sack him. 

“Yes sir, I’ll do my best to see that she is present,” Jack said back shakily. 

“We’ll see you in the morning then. Have a pleasant night.” 

He heard the click before he could respond, and that was it.

Jack came back into the bedroom, looking pale, and like he had aged five years. Phryne took notice immediately and padded across the room to him.

“What is it, Jack? You look as though you’ve seen a ghost?” she asked with concern, her hands coming to his cheeks. 

He smoothed her shoulders. “That was the Chief Commissioner, he wants us both to report to Russell Street in the morning.” He finished, a line of worry creased his forehead. 

At least The Honorable Phryne Fisher had the good decency to look shocked.


	6. A Sensible Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn why Miss Fisher has been kept off the case thus far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry for the delay. It's been very crazy at my job lately, and when I think I'm gonna come home and write I go to sleep instead. lol

RUSSELL STREET  
October 5, 1929  
8:45 AM

Jack, Phryne, Chief Commissioner Thompson, Deputy Commissioner Wallace, Hugh, and another detective and constable pair sat in a small meeting room. 

Jack and Phryne sat crammed together at a table while the other men stood around them. He was feeling very protective of her, and he wished he could put his arm around her. Instead, he settled for squeezing her hand beneath the table, before releasing it. 

The Chief Commissioner spoke first. “Jack. Miss Fisher. Thank you both for coming in today. I’m sure you’re wondering why we called you both into today, so let’s not beat around the bush, eh?”

Jack braced himself for the absolute worst-case scenario. 

“For that, I’m going to let Inspector Parks fill you in on the details since he’s been building this case for quite some time.”

With that, the commissioner gestured to the other inspector and yielded the floor to him. Jack felt the tension in his body slip away when he realized he wasn’t going to be sacked. His relief was short-lived, however. 

Inspector Parks walked in front of where Phryne and Jack were seated. He was a tall man, over 6ft, with sandy blonde hair. The Inspector was muscular, and his police uniform didn’t do much to conceal this fact. The thing that struck Phryne most of all was his piercing dark brown eyes, so dark in fact they almost looked black. 

He spoke in a deep, baritone directly at her “As you well know Miss FIsher, we are in very short supply of lady constables-”

“A problem that could be easily remedied!” Phryne snapped. 

Jack squeezed her thigh beneath the table and pleaded with his eyes for her to tread carefully. She looked over at him, nodded in understanding, she let out a frustrated sigh. 

Inspector Parks continued on as though he had never been interrupted. “Given our lack of lady constables, we’re in desperate need of assistance from you. We’ve been keeping a close eye on a one Mr. Victor Buros.”

Phryne worked her face into a neutral expression. She didn't want to give any hints that she had most of this information already. She nodded for him to continue. 

“We believe Mr. Buros is a great deal more than a simple sugar importer, we believe he may be importing or even creating a deadly new type of drug. We don’t know how or to what purpose, but that is something we’d like you to find out.” Inspector Parks finished. 

“I'm sorry, but in what capacity are you asking me to assist?” Phryne inquired. 

“We’d like you to go in undercover as his personal secretary. He’s been in need of one for some time, and we think you’ll fit the bill. You’ll be in close quarters with him, and be granted special access to information, which just may help us finally bring him in.” said Inspector Parks. 

Jack felt the air leave his lungs. He had worried that he would be out of a job because of their relationship, but it was so much worse than he imagined. They wanted to put her directly into the line of fire. 

Chief Commissioner Thompson spoke up, “This is a deep-cover case, Miss Fisher. You won’t be in your own home, and you must use the police provided flat. For their protection, you musn’t have any contact with the people in your employ. In addition, you must limit your contact with us as well, but we can assure your safety. You’ll have Inspector Parks and Inspector Robinson on the team as well as Constable Collins, Constable Brown, myself, and the Deputy Commissioner.”

Phryne could feel Jack’s eyes on her. She was willing to do this but felt it only right to discuss it with him first. Not only because of their romantic relationship, but their working relationship. 

“Would it be possible to have a night to think it over?” Phryne asked. 

The Chief Commissioner nodded, “Yes, of course, Miss Fisher. We would ask that you maintain a low profile until you’ve reached your decision.” 

Phryne nodded, “Of course.” 

Jack and Phryne stood up, to leave. “Thank you, gentlemen, and I’ll be in touch soon with my decision.” She held out her hand towards Inspector Parks which he took, “Lovely to meet you, Inspector.” Phryne said. 

“Likewise.” Inspector Parks responded, smiling. 

While they were chatting, Deputy Commissioner Wallace quickly pulled Jack aside. In a low, hushed tone, he explained, “I’m sorry to be so deceptive, Jack. We wanted to keep Miss Fisher out of the investigation so she didn’t make contact with Mr. Buros. For her safety, it was best that she kept a low profile until we were ready to bring her in. You understand, don’t you, Jack?” Wallace at least had the good decency to look chagrined. 

He could only nod his response. He felt if he used his words he would most definitely be out a job. Jack felt as if they had duped him. He felt his ears and face become hot with anger. Mac had been right all along. 

Phryne slid next to him. “Well, I need to be going. I do need to get some things in order if I decide to accept.” 

Jack maintained steely eye contact with Wallace, “I’ll see you out, Miss Fisher.” He laid his hand on her lower back and led her out of the room. 

Inspector Parks observed his fellow Detective Inspector and his pretty lady detective as they left. This could work out better than he had hoped. 

WARDLOW  
OCTOBER 10TH, 1929  
9:23 PM

Phryne sat in her silk pajamas, calmly leaning against her pile of pillows, as Jack wore a path in her Oriental rug. 

He frantically paced, like a tiger in a cage. 

“Jack, darling, why don’t you sit down, and we can discuss it.” She said calmly. 

Jack briefly stopped his pacing and looked at her. Just a beat passed before he resumed his pacing. 

Phryne rolled her eyes. 

“It’s just too dangerous, Phryne. I met Buros. He’s a goddamn animal. I don’t want you near him,” Jack said

“I’ve been in plenty of dangerous situations before. Probably some a great deal worse than this, and I’ve always come out the other side,” Phryne said. 

Jack stalked over and kneeled at the side of her bed. He grabbed one of her hands in both of his own, bringing it to his heart. 

“Phryne, it’s different now, if anything happened to you, and especially on my watch, I don’t think I could bear it.” He said solemnly, looking up at her with moist eyes. 

Phryne’s heart almost broke. She felt for him, she really did. She was sure she would feel the same way if the roles were reversed. She also knew she wouldn’t try to stop him because it was his job. It was part of who he was. 

She gathered her resolve. 

“Jack, we agreed that we wouldn’t let this”, she motioned between the two of them with her free hand, “come between our jobs. I wanted to give it a night to discuss it with you. I respect you and our relationship, but I would like to assist with this case.” She finished. 

Jack and she stared at each other for what could have been a second or an eternity until he let out a heavy sigh. He looked defeated. He knew she could handle anything, and it would be unfair of him to keep her from doing it. He also feared she might resent him if he asked her to take a step back. 

He had said he would never make her a policeman's wife. He said he would never try to stop her from trying to save the world. Those words were certainly coming back to bite him right in the ass. 

He nodded an almost non-existent nod and stood up.

“Alright, but you must follow mine and the rest of the team’s directions to the letter,” Jack told her sternly. He couldn’t believe he was agreeing to this. 

Phryne bobbed her head enthusiastically. 

“This already a very dangerous assignment. You have to promise me you won’t go putting yourself in any unnecessary danger,” Jack added. 

Phryne nodded in agreement, “Of course, darling.” 

“And-,” Jack went to add but got cut off.

“Jack! I’ll listen, I’ll be careful. Please trust me.” Phryne implored. 

“Oh Phryne, love, I do trust you, please you must understand, I trust no one more in the world. It is the forces that are out of my control that I worry about,” Jack said, woefully.

She grabbed his hands and pulled him down so he sat on the edge of the bed. 

She crawled over to him and climbed into his lap. His arms instinctively went around her. Her hands came up to cup his face and looked into his eyes.

“Darling, everything will be fine,” Phryne said sweetly, confidently, with a slight smile playing on her lips. He knew she thought he was being overprotective, or even borderline ridiculous. She kissed him softly on the lips. 

“Everything will be fine.” He scoffed to himself if those aren’t the most famous of famous last words. 

As he held her to him, he mused, whoever thought of love, certainty was no friend of his.

**Author's Note:**

> "You're playing with matches, and I have a paper heart." 
> 
> Hey y'all!!! This is my first fanfiction, and it's shaping out to be a long one. Please be kind in the comments, I am a sensitive little bean.


End file.
